Delicada Violencia
by nayru-san
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles IchiRuki: 3-Lucro: -Me siento como una mala prostituta-, -Ichigo, eres hombre no puedes ser una prostituta-
1. Impotente

Delicada violencia

Impotente.

Aha…- no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido Rukia, al sentir el endurecido miembro de Ichigo en su bajo vientre.

Aún procesando información la pelinegra se preguntó, cómo, si siendo tan pequeña había logrado esa posición tan… provocadora, sintió apenas las puntas de sus pies rozar el suelo y unas manos demandantes en su trasero, levantándola.

_Estupido Ichigo._

-¿Aún piensas que soy un maldito impotente?- pronunció con voz ronca, Rukia suspiró sonoramente cuando las traviesas manos del pelinaranja le apretaron las nalgas con más fuerza.

-No me has demostrado nada baka- Respondió con perspicacia, sabiendo de ante mano lo que iba a venir.

Sí, Rukia adoraba que el tonto de Ichigo cayera en sus juegos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**B**_u_**e**_n_**o**_**! **_

Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron este drabble.

Espero sus review.

¡Mientras más reviews mas ganas me dan de escribir!

El nombre "Delicada Violencia" es por el nuevo disco de uno de mis grupos favoritos "De Saloon".

Next drabble-- Elegancia.

**R**

_E_

**V**

_I_

**E**

_W_

'

S


	2. Elegancia

Aquí el siguiente Drab. Espero lo disfruten.

**Girl-Dark-Butterfly: **Hola! Solo me faltaba responder tu review, busqué tu mail en tu profile pero fallé estrepitosamente jajaja XD, Gracias por tu opinión, y como ya debes ver, seguí este conjunto de drabbles, ojala te guste.

Que te vaya bien.

Bye~

Manga/ Anime Bleach no es de mi propiedad.

-.-.-.-.-

Delicada violencia

-Kuchiki-san es tan elegante- Ichigo gruñó, si ganará dinero cada vez que escuchaba esa estupidez sería rico… ¡Asquerosamente rico!

Miró a la enana que hablaba calmadamente con las chicas de su salón y se preguntó con malicia si Rukia mantendría esa elegancia haciendo el amor: Sonrió con burla, miró el cuerpo de su amante con deseo, sí, esa maldita enana aún en el éxtasis del placer mantenía esa elegancia que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Esa misma tarde, mientras ambos perdían el control por el deseo, Ichigo no podía creer como alguien lograba mantener esos aires de elegancia en un acto tan primitivo como el sexo.

Mientras se separaba de ella, besó su cuello con fiereza provocando que emitiera un gemido de placer.

Soltó una leve carcajada mientras la pelinegra se acomodaba en su pecho, se imagino la cara de todos los idiotas que pensaban que Kuchiki Rukia era elegante cuando la vieran con un chupetón en el cuello mañana.

-Descerebrado, sé ocupar base- pronunció adormilada.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Era tan obvio?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**B**_u_**e**_n_**o**_**! **_

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este drabble, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

XD Ojala se hayan divertido, como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Una pequeña acotación antes de despedirme; me gustan sus reviews, por que sé que como lectores tienen opinión y no importa que sea algo simple deben hacerse notar, salir del anonimato, por eso no es lo mismo solo colocar a este fic en favoritos si no tienes tu opinión en él.

Gracias nuevamente a todos las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario.

Bye~

**R**

_E_

**V**

_I_

**E**

_W_

'

S


	3. Lucro

**Buenas nuevas: _Este drabble es una despedida de "Rated T"_****_ ya que para hacer un buen lemon lo cambiaré a Rated M (sip me leí las reglas y estás por algo las hicieron), jujujuju Así que comiencen a prepararse jujuju._**

**XxX:** Hola! Wii!! Gracias por tu Review!

Bueno no actualizo rápido por que yo tengo mi propio control de calidad: espero de 10 a 15 review para poder actualizar, ya que para mí es: 10 review= bueno, 15=muy bueno, más de 15= excelente.

n-n Ojala este drab. Te guste! mis más sinceros deseos.

Bye~

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Delicada violencia

3. Lucro.

-Rukia…-

-¿hmn?-

-Me siento como una mala prostituta-

-Ichigo, eres hombre no puedes ser una prostituta- respondió tranquila, intentando ignorar el triste sonido de la lluvia. -¿Me amas?- soltó de repente sentándose en la cama, la sabana que apenas le cubría se deslizo por su torso desnudo.

-Pregunta idiota Rukia- comenzó diciendo el muchacho –Te amo más que todo.-

-Entonces ambos somos **muy** malas prostitutas- sonrió la pelinegra -Usamos nuestros cuerpos a cambio de no sentirnos solos ¡Y más que nada a cambio de sentirnos necesitados, únicos y plenos!, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos ¿no Ichigo?- El aludido volteó su cabeza y la miró con atención, cómo toda respuesta – Eso no se puede lograr con cualquier persona; sentirse como un solo ser, solamente se logra con quien amas- al terminar la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el pelinaranja lanzó una risotada al aire.

-Joder Rukia, deja de ver esas telenovelas con Yusu, casi vomito- Ichigo recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

_¿Así que… se estaban lucrando con el amor?_

-.-.-.-.-

**H**_u_**l**_a__**!**_

**Definición**** (RAE): **Prostituta: Persona que mantiene relaciones sexuales a cambio de dinero.

_En este caso, en ves de dinero se espera recibir amor, si los dos dan ese sentimiento, obtienen lo que quieren. (De verdad espero que me entiendan)_

Una pequeña aclaración: El amor… para mi por lo menos, es una mezcla exquisita de los más confusos sentimientos, que unidos llegan a ser dolorosamente adictivos.

Como última acotación y último intento para que me entiendan: ¿Quién no se lucra con el amor?, siempre se espera algo cuando uno esta enamorado.

* * *

**R**_E_**V**_I_**E**_W_**!**

Espero sus opiniones; si les confundí, les hice una revelación XDD, o por que les encantó y **¡quieren más drables! Manden sus Review!**

Si les dio asco, o tal vez quieren darme una critica constructiva…

Clikeen en "Review this Story/Chapter"

**R**

_E_

**V**

_I_

**E**

_W_

_**¡!**_

Es una comida esencial… la necesito!


End file.
